


Trusting Eyes

by HopefulStar1290



Series: Ahsoka and Rex reunited [3]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, Kanan is having a hard time moving on, Moving On, different POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulStar1290/pseuds/HopefulStar1290
Summary: Kanan watches as Rex and Ahsoka are reunited. He really is happy for them, but he has a lot of work to do before he can trust the Clone.This work is part of a series and can go with either version 1 or 2.Version 3





	Trusting Eyes

Kanan smiled slightly as he watched Ahsoka embrace the old clone. But he still didn't know if he would be able to trust a man with the same face as the ones he had watched kill his master with cold emotionless eyes. 

Ahsoka and Rex broke apart, and Kanan shook himself out of his dark reverie in time to hear the clone say, "Well I wouldn't be, if it weren't for these guys." He turned and gestured to Kanan and the rest of the family. They all smiled slightly, but Kanan remembered how he had almost left the clones behind, left them to die, because of what had happened in the past. He knew he shouldn't be blaming them, they'd had the chips removed - or so they said. But he wouldn't trust them, couldn't trust them after what he'd witnessed some of them do. At least not yet, and probably not for a long time. 

"Thank you, for trusting my friend." Ahsoka said gratefully.

"It wasn't easy." He replied, looking over to the clone and meeting his eyes before looking away quickly. Remembering the eyes that had killed his master. "It's still not." He added, looking back to Ahsoka.

She looked at him knowingly and said, "Nothing worth doing ever is."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments and Kudos motivate me!
> 
> If you have any recommendations/requests for scenes, let me know!


End file.
